Flor de neve
by Tmizinha
Summary: Onde a guerra prevalece, apenas são ouvidos murmúrios e pedidos para que voltem. Em tantos acasos inesperados e esperanças reservadas, nem mesmo o destino escolhe a quem deve a felicidade. ONESHOT


"**Onde a guerra prevalece, apenas são ouvidos murmúrios e pedidos para que voltem. Em tantos acasos inexistentes e esperanças reservadas, nem mesmo o destino escolhe a quem deve a felicidade."**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha não me pertence."**

**Nota chata do dia: Olá caros leitores, essa fic é de aniversario para a ALGUM SER e aproveito aqui para desejar um ótimo aniversario e felicidades pra essa menina maravilhosa x).**

**Uma fic sobre a 2ª guerra mundial, nada muito complexo e enfim, como sempre, espero que gostem! ( KAGINU, SANMIR)**

**Boa leitura, até a próxima x)!**

**oOo**

_- Mas eu não tenho medo...- _Pintava as unhas enquanto a brasa batia levemente contra seu rosto. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam e alguém tentava inutilmente prende-los. As vestes negras demonstravam certamente que havia perdido algum ente querido. Os olhos demonstravam tristeza, tristeza de sentir-se abandonada, só.

Naquela época, era comum homens receberem ordens para defender a pátria, entrar em temíveis guerras. Mais comum ainda sentir a dor de mulheres abandonadas todos os dias, lagrimas, sangue, traição. Ela pegou cuidadosamente a xícara de chá a tomando. As lagrimas haviam secado em seus olhos azuis, um brilho de esperança, apesar de pequeno, brilhava em silencio, tão sozinho quanto ela.

- Por mais que diga Kagome, eu sei como se sente!- A morena que estava cortando os cabelos da triste viúva suspirou enquanto os penteava. – E mesmo assim, não cortei meu cabelo - A tentativa de alegrar a outra jovem mulher falhou, já que esta, estava concentrada precisamente em suas unhas.

- _Mas mesmo assim, não lho digo que sinto medo- _Como se não escutasse a voz da consciência, tentava brincar com si própria, se auto-enganar, mentir, iludir-se. Tudo o que Sango, a domestica dizia, eram palavras ocas, ela não queria escutar-lhe, ela queria apenas viver em seu mundo. _Mundo de fantasia, em que os finais impossíveis acabam resultando em uma fascinante história de amor._

- Entenda madame, chamaram-no, ele necessitava ir, pelo nosso bem- Kagome permanecia com a expressão calma. Colocou a xícara sobre a cômoda a encarando, esquecendo até mesmo das unhas.

- _Pelo nosso bem?- _A voz dela representava ressentimento, melancolia. Kagome engoliu seco fechando os olhos soltando um pequeno sorriso. – _Não Sango, ele foi pelo bem da pátria, pela guerra, por que foi obrigado! Seria insulto dizer que foi pelo nosso bem, chega a ser ridículo!- _Sango assustou-se com a reação da madame. Kagome era coberta por jóias, participava de uma parte decerto nobre da sociedade. As roupas caras, a casa dantesca, copos cristalino, uma vida perfeita. O que estaria faltando? Era jovem, bonita, cobiçada. Sango pensou por um instante, teria cuidado com as palavras dali em diante.

_- Será...que ele se foi?- _Sango não chegou a observar a expressão de Kagome. Os olhos dela estavam realmente fixos na pintura simplista, e, mesmo que negasse, aquilo não passava de uma desculpa para pensar, se distrair. A domestica pegou os cabelos ondulados, agora relativamente menores em suas mãos, os observando.

- Dizem que sim, não podemos competir contra eles, talvez Kagome... Talvez devesse acreditar- Kagome involuntariamente arregalou os olhos. Estava delirando, estava com fome, sem sono, assustada, e, por mais que mentisse, tentasse sentir-se segura, sabia que nada existia. Por um momento sentiu rancor do marido. Por que abandonou-a? Ele não a amava tanto assim,não poderia esquecer dessa guerra estúpida para ficar com ela?

_- Ele me fez tantas promessas- _Dizia em um suspiro cansado. As mãos descansavam em cima de um pano branco. Levantou-se com certo desequilibro e aproximou-se da varanda. _– Éramos tão felizes, nossa vida era um real conto de fadas...- _Sango a fitava intrigada. Kagome não estava falando com ela, estava falando sozinha, se questionando. Chegava a ser doloroso ver o sofrimento da madame, tudo tão negro, tão escuro.

- Senhorita Kagome eu...-

- _Senhora- _Apressou-se em dizer. Passou as mãos pela cortinas as alisando observando todo o local. Suspirou olhando para os cômodos dentro da casa.As fotos em que ela abraçava o marido, lindo meio-youkai de cabelos prateados estava dando um ar alegre ao ambiente. Lentamente aproximou-se os abaixando. Sango apenas a observava, abismada com certas atitudes, estranhando o comportamento, respeitando a tristeza da jovem.

- Por quê?- Kagome deu um sorriso. As lagrimas que ela jurava secadas, voltaram, mas apenas uma caiu. Passou por seu rosto, contornou sua boca, chegou ao queixo e caiu perto á cômoda. Sem mais nada dizer subiu as escadas, um pouco velha, que causava ruídos. Andou por entre o corredor encontrando a porta de seu quarto. Encontrou a cama arrumada, o cheiro do marido permanecia ali. Sentou-se na cama de casal e analisava cada parte do quarto.

" **Nunca percebi o quão grande era".**

Lembrou-se dos momentos em que Inuyasha a pegava no colo a jogando contra a cama. Subia por cima dela, a enchia de caricias, a fazia sentir-se amada. Prometia filhos, sorrisos, amizade. Apertou a chocha branca observando o grande espelho á sua frente. Ele refletia apenas alguém que nunca existiu. Um passado fajuto, um futuro _seco_.

_- E eu nunca tive o pudor de dizer que o amava- _Engoliu seco, enquanto o arrependimento a consumia. – _Sempre disseram que apenas damos valor as coisas quando elas partem, e eu nunca vi o quanto isso era verdadeiro- _Deitou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro. Nem ao menos tirou o vestido, nem preocupou-se em amassa-lo. – _Até hoje, o hoje que não era pra chegar, e isso cansa!- _Fechou os olhos tentando não lembrar da triste realidade. Ele não poderia ter morrido, aquilo não era verdade.

Passou a pensar o quão melhor seria se aquilo não passasse de uma nojenta e repugnante mentira. Descansou as mãos no colo e decidiu sair, talvez se ficasse ali, refletindo, sua depressão aumentasse ainda mais.

Encarou algumas adagas postas sobre o cômodo, sorriu, afinal, ela era amante de adagas, apesar de pequenas, eram devastadoras. Inuyasha a ensinara a usar, nas tardes de primavera, tinha mania de mandá-la mirar no meio da arvore, bem no meio, e atirar. Diferente dele, ela aprendeu, já que Inuyasha até hoje pedia para aprender a manejar o arque-flechas.

" _bobo"_

Ou melhor dizendo, até ontem, ou talvez, quem sabe. Não entendia por que isso aconteceu com ela, justamente com ela.

- _Justo eu que havia deixado tão claro...- _Murmurou sem conseguir alcançar a porta. – _Eu disse a repugnância que tinha pela guerra, nunca quis pessoas mortas, pessoas tristes. Eles pensam que estão protegendo a pátria, mas isso é absurdo, estão acabando com a nossa virtude, estão acabando conosco- _

Nem tamanho sangue jorrado, nem mesmo a vitória a fariam sentir-se melhor. Preferia que o país perdesse a guerra, ainda mais preferia perder a vida a ver as pessoas se acabando dia pós dia. O egocentrismo do governo, o próprio país. A ideologia chegava a ser tão ridícula que ela não conseguia entender como era tão persuasiva. As crianças que mau tempo tiveram para brincar livremente nos gramados verdes, colherem flores, ter o primeiro amor se viam presas a uma realidade cruel, chucra.

Observava a destruição das rosas naquele frio rigoroso. Rosas que serviram de cortejo um dia, rosas, sempre as amou tanto. Assistia triste a beleza desfalecendo junto consigo, era irônico.

_- Estou enlouquecendo junto com todos. Mas nada..., nada perturba o meu sono pesado _ Convencia-se. Talvez a morte fosse a melhor opção, mas o egoísmo era tamanho que queria ser feliz, obter felicidade que morte nenhuma traria. Apenas ele. _– Não acredito que ele caiu nessa teia, e ainda disse-me que ficaria bem- _Se preocupava tanto com todos, mas... _- E ainda sim penso mais em mim e esse amor perdido- _As palavras saiam mais secas do que a própria boca se encontrava. Respirou fundo e tremeu.

Sango apareceu à porta. Uma refeição, não muito luxuosa, também não tão grandiosamente preparada. Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso observando a maça, a fatia de queijo, o chocolate e o vinho. Desde pequena Kagome amava esses quatro componentes, e estranhou, pela primeira vez, já que não teve vontade de ingeri-los. Eram diferentes, mas, ela e o marido também, e nunca se preocupou com isso.

_- _Será que sofremos mais que eles?- Kagome encarou Sango surpresa. – Quando Miroku se foi, ele sentia rancor, afinal, mataram nosso filho- Kagome suspirou segurando as mãos de Sango. A comida espatifou-se no chão, e nem mesmo isso chamou a atenção de ambas. – E o mais estranho, é que ele não pensou nos filhos dos demais- Kagome engoliu seco.

_- Ele pensou em si Sango, assim como eu penso em mim, e você em você- _A morena com as roupas pouco rasgadas olhou a madame. – _Apenas nos resta, sofrer em silencio- _E aquela era a verdade que todos ignoravam.

Ninguém se importava com o choro estridente das mulheres cruelmente deixadas, suspirando embaixo de tetos empoeirados e tremendo de frio enquanto passavam noites em claro esperando a porta abrir-se e um homem sujo de lama sorrir entrando no recinto.

Nem mesmo repartiam um sorriso com a pobre viúva que passava de cabeça baixa nas ruas e desvirtuada observava as portas sendo abertas por casais felizes.

Homens festejavam quando uma bomba caia no país inimigo e voltavam tão bêbados pra casa que ao menos se lembravam da preocupação mutua que alguém tinha por eles.

- Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui comigo- A outra até o momento que se manteve forte deu um soluço alto. Kagome a olhou superior, mas acabou percebendo que não poderia, respiravam o mesmo ar, sofriam pelo mesmo motivo. Deixou de tanta ignorância e então chorou, chorou junto com a outra ajoelhando no chão, e sentiu o peso da dor indo embora. Desde pequena educada a não chorar, a ser forte, não sofrer por homens, desejar dinheiro, ser sempre mais que os outros.

Mas ela queria, ela necessitava, ela pedia. Um choro sofrido misturado a ânsia de amor, enquanto Sango a abraçava. Não imaginavam como podiam sujar as mãos com algo tão sujo, mas, elas os queriam. Kagome gritou e o desejo de abrir a própria roupa sufocante e ficar apenas com um simples vestido, mesmo que passasse frio, mesmo que aquilo aumentasse tudo, era tentadora.

Tinha fome de amor, queria por um momento chorar de alegria, e sonhava que toda essa guerra inútil fosse de travesseiro.

_- Por que a vingança existe?- _Perguntou em voz alta secando as lagrimas. – _Esse rancor, essa raiva, essa guerra?- _Descontrolava-se aos poucos, aumentava o tom de voz, levantava-se. _– Me responda POR QUE?- _Gritou alto batendo em todos os perfumes caros em cima da estante. As jóias caíram lentamente em cima dos cacos do espelho despedaçado. As preciosas adagas bateram na janela e caíram no carpete. Apertou os próprios cabelos, querendo se livrar da angustia. Sango se aproximou observando a madame descontrolar-se totalmente e apertar alguns dos cacos até afundarem em suas mãos. Segurou os ombros da outra, a mesma já um pouco mais calma.

- Senhora Kagome?_- _Ela ainda soluçava alto.

_- Eu trocaria minha beleza, eu acabaria com a minha aparência, rasgaria meus vestidos, doaria minhas jóias, ajoelharia ao meu maior inimigo, eu o quero Sango, sim...- _Suspirou fundo observando as mãos machucadas. – _Eu estou com medo- _A voz fina saiu, e em alguns segundos caiu no carpete. Sango desesperou-se olhando a madame desmaiada por cima dos cacos de vidro, os olhos parados, a respiração fraca.

**oOo**

Sango torcia o pano o colocando sobre a testa delicada de Kagome. As mãos da jovem estavam enfaixadas, e o vestido grande, negro e sufocante havia sido posto por cima de uma cadeira qualquer.

Estavam no quarto da faxineira, já que o de Kagome fedia a perfume. Não era pequeno, nem chegava a ser modesto, era mais, era realmente confortante.

A chuva estava forte, as velas iluminavam o local , mas não era luz suficiente. Kagome abriu os orbes azuis lentamente. Martelou-se diversas vezes por se deixar passar pelo ridículo, mas mesmo assim, sabia que inconscientemente tornava-se mais humana.

Sempre pensou que a riqueza a livraria das maleficências desse mundo julgado tão cruel. Sango sorriu largamente, mas a outra não se deu ao luxo de sorrir.

Afinal, não estava feliz...estava?

Levantou-se da cama e dos puros lençóis seda, seguindo o próprio instinto. Sentou-se no sofá, de frente a porta. Os olhos fixos na mesma, um suspiro talvez cansado, mas sempre persistente.

Um trovão cortou o céu, o vento bateu na porta, um sorriso curvou seu rosto. Ouviu o barulho de alguém se jogar contra a porta, e arregalou os olhos prestando mais atenção nos ruídos. Levantou-se e ao abri-la, apenas avisou um mendigo que ria alto. A fechou com repudio apertando leve as mãos já machucadas.

Não iria desistir, jamais iria esquece-lo, não, mesmo que tivesse morrido, a deixado, ela não o deixaria. Lançou um olhar insano a porta e a batida forte que ela recebeu dessa vez. Aproximou-se novamente e a abriu, prestes a expulsar o maldito que ali estava, mas em um pulo soltou um pequeno grito.

- _Sango!- _Não conseguiu pronunciar algo mais alto. Sango correu ao seu lado e em um espanto, riu largamente. As lagrimas saltaram de seus olhos e ela abaixou. Abraçou o homem de cabelos poucos compridos da tonalidade morena. O mesmo sorriu, e os olhos azuis se encontraram com os chocolate de Sango. Abraçaram-se fortemente selando um beijo. O amor dos dois ali sentados contagiava a qualquer um que ali assistia, menos, a uma.

Kagome assistia a cena paralisada. A boca tremia, a chuva batia em sua pele clara e não conseguiu abrir sorriso algum perante aquilo. Correu na chuva forte observando tudo em sua volta.

Em olhares assustados e respiração rápida observava atenta ao mendigo, aos gatos negros que corriam de lado para outro tentando achar algum abrigo. Ratos que as vezes passavam por cima de seus pés descalços. Ajoelhou-se com as mãos para o alto.

Uma pequena prece em um ser superior a qual não acreditava. Os cabelos encharcados e a roupa colada ao corpo não lhe preocupava.

_- Nada me importa- _Bateu as mãos no asfalto a segurou as lagrimas. – _Ele não pode ter partido, é injusto!- _Dizia repetidamente ainda olhando esquizofrenicamente ao seu redor. Então seu mundo parou. A respiração fria, o olhar vazio, o mundo preto e branco.

Levantou-se e tentou acalmar-se. Entregou-se a desistência, deu dois passos a frente decidindo esquecer. Mudava os pensamentos de hora pra outra, agia diferente de hora pra outra. Deu mais dois passos, olhou pra trás e desistiu.

Não esperaria mais algo que não viria, não esperaria mais um final feliz. Vivia em um país de guerra, e por que não se conformava?

A única coisa que a irritava era que a mesma sabia que deveria desistir, mas algo não a deixava em paz. Mais dois passos a sua frente e estaria em casa. Na fria casa, onde os fantasmas a assombrariam a noite e ela não iria poder fazer mais nada.

Quando ia então finalmente entrar em casa sentiu alguém puxar sua cintura pra trás. Olhou assustada para o ser que fizera tal ato, e riu alto. A diferença entre rir e sorrir era evidente. Ela ria, ria alto e abraçava o hanyou de cabelos prateados. O mesmo a abraçava com força e a rodava na chuva. As respirações afoitas, a esperança voltando, o mundo tomando uma tonalidade mais bonita.

- **Achou _mesmo _que eu iria abandona-la?- **Ela olhou pra ele com os orbes cheios d'agua. Os cabelos cobriam-lhe metade da face, mas ela não conseguia falar. Não era o frio que a impedia, era a emoção. Não conseguia parar de alisar o rosto do marido, os olhos percorriam seu semblante vivo, e, sem mais cerimônias ele a beijou.

Um beijo misto com amor, saudades e carinho. Pararam por um segundo. Ele ainda sorria, e ela ainda sim chorava.

**- Eu apenas partiria se algo acontecesse com você, eu preciso de você!- **Disse. Ela não importava-se com seu corpo batendo no sangue de Inuyasha. Os ferimentos eram poucos, mais ainda sangravam. A face suja, mais sempre tão perfeita.

Ela então lhe deu um suspiro, o olhar sincero, o sorriso bobo.

_- Inuyasha...- _Ele a encarou longamente esperando pelo dito da esposa que tanto amava. – _Eu te amo!- _Espantou-se afinal.

A mulher tão fria de antes, a mulher fria que se tornava amável apenas quando estava com ele, com as flores e com as adagas estava ali. Estava de volta aos braços da mulher, da mais bela mulher.

Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do hanyou, e por mais que dissesse que não, ele sentiu medo, medo de nunca mais vê-la.

Selaram o mais belo amor em meio ao temporal, estavam juntos agora.

- _Me desculpe pelas vezes em que não lho disse o quanto te amava, o pouco que insisti para que ficasse, perdoa-me!- _Ele a abraçou forte acariciando seus cabelos.

**- Como se tudo o que fosse verdadeiro tivesse de ser dito- **Ela sorriu largamente. **– Estamos juntos agora, e apenas isso importa- **ela concordou o puxando para dentro de casa pelo colarinho da blusa rasgada. Sango e Miroku estavam sentados no chão, ainda se abraçando, sorrindo, e Kagome, sorriu pela amiga, a _nova_ amiga que nunca havia notado.

A felicidade estava ali, por mais que a casa fosse fria, os cômodos assustadores e tudo friamente calculado ela sabia que a felicidade estava ali. Ou melhor, todos sabiam.

Um destino não quebrado, permitindo um final talvez feliz.

Eram presenteados, afinal, a guerra ainda sim existia, e o futuro de muitos acabava ali mesmo, mas alguém lhes concebeu essa sorte.

Kagome observou o quarto quebrado, as fotos caídas e em um sorriso esqueceu de tudo.

Talvez...ela merecesse ser feliz.

**oOo**

**Um final estranho, uma história estranha, argumentos estranhos e personagens estranhos.**

**Agora me dêem um premio xD. **

**Não posso dizer que foi a melhor fic que fiz, nem ao menos que está maravilhosa, mas mesmo não sabendo o motivo, gostei dela.**

**Fic retratando os sentimentos das mulheres abandonadas na 2ª guerra mundial, algo que me toca até hoje.**

**Kagome foi o foco, afinal, a primeira pessoa que imaginei foi ela. Lembrei dela pois, mesmo no anime, notamos o grande amor que ela demonstra por ele, portanto, foi ela, pronto e acabou xD.**

**Gostaria até mesmo de colocar mais partes do casal, mas quis deixa-lo assim, para que desta maneira cada leitor imaginasse um final, o que enfim, quisesse.**

**Essa fic na verdade era pra terminar em drama, MAS, Tmizinha aqui não cometeu essa maldade, mesmo que os demônios gritassem em seus ouvidos para que assim o fizesse e mostrasse enfim, o destino real das mulheres que foram REALMENTE abandonadas.**

**Mas eu e meu romantismo barato enfim, resolvemos ignorar a esses berros x)!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Kissus!!!**

**Até loguinho!**

**( As reviews serão respondidas por aqui mesmo! Grata ).**


End file.
